Temperature
by Black-Kat Jinx
Summary: Mikey takes a moment to think about the reasons for Raph's temper during his latest prank. (2012 Verse. ABC Challenge)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

**Author's Notes:** Well... I guess this is proof that I am alive? More or less trying to get my writing groove back and since I've had a recent fascination for everything Ninja Turtle, I decided to dip my toes into writing something about the turtles. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"_MIIIKEEEY!_"

The roar echoed loudly throughout the lair causing the freckled turtle to jump slightly in his spot at the pinball machine.

"Awwww." He whined, watching with dismay as the metal balls rolled past the two flippers and disappear down the drain, signaling the end of the game. He had been so close to his high score too!

The disappointment only lasted a few seconds though as another shout echoed through the lair and Michelangelo didn't try to stop the grin when it spread across his face. He figured he had about five seconds before Raphael appeared, ready to pummel the smallest turtle for his latest prank.

"Do I even want to know?"

He blinked, the voice making him turn away from the machine to see Leo sitting in his usual spot in front of the television, his eyes still glued to the image of the latest Space Heroes rerun. Mikey had forgotten his brother was in the same room. He scratched a cheek, overcoming his momentary surprise, and glanced in the direction of the rapidly approaching footsteps.

"Probably not..."

Before Leo could respond Raphael appeared behind the benches, chest heaving and face twisted in a snarl.

"Dude. Raph. Trying a new color?" Mikey quipped, his grin growing all the wider as he took in his brother's appearance. Or more importantly, his mask.

Off to the side Leo bit back a snicker, placing a hand over his mouth.

Hoping the bench Raphael ignored the muffled laughter and stalked over to the freckled turtle. Holding up a hand, he furiously shook his spare bandanas in front of his sibling's face causing Mikey to shrink back.

Wow, could his face get even _more_ red? He could rival a tomato!

In a flight of fancy Mikey wondered if the redness was because of the hothead's temper. Or if it was the reason _for_ his temper. You know, too much heat in his body and all that. And with no where else to go it gets released in fits of rage. Raph always did have the highest body heat out of all of them, despite the fact that they were turtles and tended to lean towards being coldblooded even with their mutation.

An image of Raph with smoke billowing from the sides of his head much like a cartoon character drifted through Mikey's thoughts and he bit back a snicker.

Maybe he could get Donnie to help him with an experiment to see. It would be easy! Just take Raph's temperature as a reference point then let Dr. Prankenstein do what he does best! Then after Raph released some of that rage it would be as simple as retaking his temp to see if he was cooler or not.

A smack upside his head brought Mikey from his thoughts. Making a note to speak to Donnie later he turned his attention back to the furious turtle in front of him.

"What the heck possessed you to do this?!" Raph hissed through clenched teeth.

Mikey looked at the bandanas again, taking a moment to discreetly admire his work once more. Sensei may have given them their colors to make it easier to tell them apart or whatever, but Mikey thought things needed to be changed up once in a while. If glitter and a few sparkles managed to get thrown into the mix then all the better.

Right?

"Uhm, because it was fun? Eheheh."

The glare showed Raph didn't approve of this answer. "How did you even get your hands on _pink_ dye anyways?!"

Now that was an easy question. "April of course." Mikey said as if it was obvious. "How else?"

"_Miiikeeeyy..._" The name trailed off into a low growl.

It was his only warning and with a squeak Michelangelo dropped to the ground, sliding between his brother's spread legs as the turtle lunged. He was then off like a light, dashing across the lair in an attempt to put as much room between him and Raph's anger.

"Dude, it was just a joke! Chill!"

"A joke my foot! You had better hope this washes out or else you are in for more than just a beating!"

Forgotten by his siblings, Leo watched the two race around the room before leaping the turnstiles and disappearing into the sewer beyond, shrill cries and promises of pain echoing in their wake.

Shaking his head with a smile, he climbed to his feet and walked over to the abandoned bandanas, picking them up off the floor. Dyed a rather bright shade of pink and speckled with glitter of varying colors, Leonardo had no problems understanding Raph's anger. If he was in his brother's position he would be just as mad.

Speaking of... Leo ran a hand over his mask tails, pulling them into his line of sight. He breathed a sigh of relief. Still blue!

But what of his spares? Maybe he should check Donnie's as well. Leo laid the painful-to-look-at strips of cloth on top of the Pinball machine and marched off towards his room.

Better to be safe than sorry.


End file.
